Una Noche de Amor
by Akira Nishikawa
Summary: Despues de un largo tiempo sin verse, dos amantes se reencuentran en secreto.


Bueno, es mi prime fic (bastante cortito) en esta tematica, espero que lo disfruten, la pareja en esta historia es mi pareja favorita, me disculpo con las personas que no les agrade, pero al final del dia es un fic.

dejen reviews...plisss

Gracias Marushka !! por leer mis fic : D

* * *

La habitacion iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna llena, permanecia en tranquilidad, lo unico que perturbaba el silencio eran los suspiros provocados por los roces ardientes de piel contra piel

La habitacion iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna llena, permanecia en tranquilidad, lo unico que perturbaba el silencio eran los suspiros provocados por los roces ardientes de piel contra piel. Y es que observando mas detenidamente, en la magnifica cama, sobre sabanas de seda y cojines de plumas, yacen dos cuerpos amandose, demostrandose cuanto se han extrañado y necesitado en estos dias de lejania.

El sobre ella, acariciando con la mas exquisita delicadeza el cuerpo de la mujer a la que ama, dejando que sus dedos lo guien por aquel camino de placer que promete cada suspiro y gemido de su compañera. Sus dedos recorren sus labios, para bajar por su menton y cuello hasta llegar a su clavicula, finamente delineada por la luz de la luna, disfrutando de la delicadeza de la piel de su amante. Continuando su camino hasta sus pechos tomandolos completa y firmemente con sus manos, presionándolos suave en un momento y fuerte en el siguiente, perturbando la suavidad de sus pezones endureciendolos mientras ella trata de controlar sus gemidos de placer ante dicho contacto.

No pudiendo resistir mas la tentación de ese cuerpo, lleno de un ligero brillo aperlado, se inclina para besar esos labios humedos y necesitados. El beso en un principio ligero, pronto se torna en la misma pasion de su amor, pasando su lengua por sus labios y mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior provoca que ella abra su boca permitiendo la entrada a ese miembro que la llena completamente sintiendo como recorre cada parte de su interior mientras ella realiza lo mismo con el, reconociendo y saboreando esa cavidad, arqueando su espalda contra el al momento en que este pincha sus pezones para después continuar su camino a travez del cuello de ella, dejando una deliciosa marca rojiza en la union entre cuello y hombro para después dedicarse a torturar esos dulces pechos con su boca, mientras ella muerde su labio inferior en un intento de ahogar los gemidos que surgen de su boca, después de todo no podian darse el lujo de ser muy vocales por no querer llamar la atención de alguien y que se enteraran ya que de momento su relacion era un secreto que estaban gozando al maximo.

Dejando marcas rojas creadas por sus uñas en la fuerte espalda del el, mientras el mordizqueaba y pasaba su lengua por la punta de su pezon endurecido, intercambiando entre uno y otro, para después continuar su recorrido deteniendose justo en ese punto sublime de ella para besarlo y pasar su lengua excitando aun mas a la mujer debajo de el. Ella se aferraba a los cabellos de el, aflojando y apretando cada ocasion que el la penetraba con mas profundidad con ese organo que se movia en su interior con la experiencia de saber el camino recorrido en ocasiones anteriores, provocando en ella descargas electrizantes que la acercaban cada vez mas al extasis, su espalda arqueada y su cabeza hacia atrás, el climax la golpeo con oleadas de placer dejando sus sentidos entumecidos mientras el disfrutaba del dulce sabor de su compañera.

Levantandose lentamente, une los labios de su amada con los suyos, permitiendole probar su propia escencia, llena de extasis toma las riendas de la situación girando sobre el para proporcionarle el mismo placer que acaba de recibir. Sin separar los labios de su piel, besa el borde de su quijada, de derecha a izquierda para después bajar por su menton hasta llegar a la pequeña nuez que sobresale de su cuello, succionando hasta arrancar roncos gemidos de su parte mientras las manos de el acarician la delgada cintura de ella.

Continuando con su camino, recorrio con sus labios su firme torso, bajando lentamente hasta le entrepierna, pero ignorando el excitado organo en frente de ella, para proseguir su camino a la sensible piel de la parte interior de sus muslos, succionando hasta dejar marcas rojas en su camino de regreso a la base de su masculinidad. Con sus nudillos blancos de aferrar tan fuerte las sabanas, la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada por el placer provocado, sintio como ella besaba la punta de su miembro, dejando humedo y frio por el contacto del aire al momento en que ella retiro su boca de el, provocando un movimiento involuntario de sus caderas hacia ella buscando ese contacto de nuevo.

Satisfecha por su logro comenzo a lamer el liquido lechoso que comenzaba a aparecer, recorriendo con la punta de su lengua al area palpitante de gozo, para después sin aviso alguno engullir lo mas que podia de esa enorme, deliciosa y caliente parte corporal de su amado, tomando con su mano la base del mismo y comenzando a precionar, subir y bajar en movimientos ritmicos, succionando siempre en cada movimiento, llenando de placer a su pareja.

Justo en el momento en que ella sintio acercarse el climax de el, se detuvo, dejando sorprendido y un tanto molesto a su amante por interrumpir ese placer, ella sin embargo se irgio sobre el para después muy lentamente deslizar su entrada sobre el, logrando la coneccion que mas anhelaban en ese momento. La accion que se estaba realizando en frente de el mismo, era una de las imagenes mas eroticas que ha vivido, ahí estaba ella penetrada por el, caderas unidas y el sujetandola de estas, la espalda y el rostro de ella hacia atrás en un gesto lleno de placer pellizcando sus pezones ante el para después apoyar sus manos en su pecho y usarlo como soporte para levantarse y volver a penetrarse lentamente, mientras el la ayudaba con el movimiento marcando el ritmo, todo el momento era embriagador, los movimientos comenzaron a ser mas rapidos y fuertes, en necesidad de sentir la penetración mas profunda el la giro sobre la cama para después tomar una pierna de ella y llevarla a su hombro mientras la otra lo abrazaba firmemente por la cadera, en esta posición le fue posible hacer las embestidas mas profundas y fuertes logrando por parte de los dos, gemidos de placer, aunque el no tan vocal como ella, mientras ella intentaba con una de sus manos en su boca mitigar sus propias expresiones de placer, cada momento, cada embestida, cada beso los acercaba mas al orgasmo que tanto deseaban, jadeantes y con movimientos cada vez mas desperados alcanzaron juntos ese punto culminante, logrando el, en dos embestidas fuertes, descargar su semilla dentro de ella, para después descanzar su frente en la de ella y besar sus labios, ambos temblorosos por el esfuerzo fisico realizado, sonreian mutuamente mientras recuperaban su aliento y calmaban sus corazones, Latis giro hacia un lado retirando su miembro ahora flacido fuera de ella, acercandola a su cuerpo en un abrazo, depositando en su frente un beso para después decir lo que su cuerpo ya habia expresado por el – _Aishiteru Umi_ – suspiro mientras observaba esos profundos ojos azules, ella sonriendo satisfecha y comenzando a perder la batalla contra el cansancio susurro – _Lantis…watashi mo _– permitiendose asi dormir en la seguridad y proteccion de esos brazos que la acogian con amor.

* * *

Aishiteru Te amo

Watashi mo Yo tambien

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en haber leido : D


End file.
